Handcuffs
by Rell and Lala Girl
Summary: As Agents it's their job to see to the ultimate of criminals. Their main point of focus is Aizen Sosuke. Two agents, Renji Abarai and Byakuya Kuchiki end up being captured and held prisoners...unless they escape the easy way or hard way.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the best idea to this half sleep, I think there's some mistakes in there...Ill get around to fixing them but for now

Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

Chapter 1

Great start

* * *

The days went by around the agency but it was hectic. Ever since the systems main data base had been hacked and deciphered by Aizen most wanted criminal in the entire world, but he isn't like typical criminal. He could be held accountable for every crime in the book. Assault theft murder rape the list just goes on. The thing that irked agents the most he never left in evidence the scenes would be wiped clean the whole area in fact. To think that at one time when one was young all they dreamed of was being apart of the FBI or whatever. Then when that dream actually came true, you'd see how it was such a pain in the ass.

Byakuya Kuchiki is the agent in charge of any crime or action associated with Aizen Souske. He had to keep an eye out for any evidence that may be left on the victims, scenes, etc. He sat at his desk signing papers, looking at case files, and drinking coffee that was much needed with all of the 'all nighters' that came one after another. Tracking Aizen was impossible especially with the idiots he worked with.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. They just didn't enjoy putting a decent amount of effort into working and actually getting closer to closing this case. The ebony haired male continued to look through all of the case files and started to notice things that seemed to repeating photos and information. Or it may had just been the lack of sleep.

Either way he'd better take a note of it and show his partner. It was 5:00 pm and things were mellow since mostly everyone else went home or were on the field. The large building was quiet for once and no one was around to barge into his office without permission, or yell at him for not finding any substantial evidence. With it getting close to winter the sun had begun to set sooner and that made Byakuya's office darker than ever.

He yawned lightly and rose from his chair. He couldn't see the words on his papers with it being dark in his office, with only a small amount of light coming from his computer screen. The male flicked on a light switch and blinked his eyes a couple times until his eyes adjusted to the light. He returned to his seat leaned back and reached for hi coffee cup. Byakuya took a sip and peeked into the cup when nothing touched his taste buds.

It's unbelievable to see how much coffee he actually drank throughout hi day and how fast he drank it. Again with more reluctance he rose from his seat taking his mug with him, and began making his way to the staff room. Once he was walking down the long halls and endless stair cases he recognized how empty the building actually was.

Byakuya filled his mug with tea instead of caffeine, seeing how it isn't all that healthy. He turned his head to find out who else entered the room after he heard the door click open maybe shut, either or. The male was tall, wavy dark brown hair that ended at the base of his neck, a shaded goatee, grey weary eyes, an unfamiliar face to him.

"Who are you?"

"Starrk Coyote, I'm a new agent..."

The ebony haired male nodded turning his attention back to his mug.

"They didn't take you out on the field?"

"No...they wanted me to get a little more training before I actually assisted or anything."

Byakuya grabbed his cup and began walking away not even glancing at the other. "More than likely, I will not see you again today so...goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Byakuya opened his eyes and glanced around his office. Had he fallen asleep? Yeah, his eyes got sore from staring at his computer screen so he decided to rest them. He must've dosed off. He lifted his wrist to his face, reading the long and short hands that moved every 60 seconds. He'd slept here at work...again. It was 10:00am and trust me the building was full of agents.

So much for the silence he liked. The agents who went to the recent crime scene should be back, hopefully they did their job and got evidence. Possibly the evidence would point to Aizen Souske and he'd have a new lead on his case...that way he'd be able to close this case once and for all.

His door was busted down basically and it did startle him somewhat.

"Byakuya!"

The male's partner, Tony, was panting and had his heart beating out of his chest.

"Is there a reason for barging into my office inappropriately?"

"Yes, We're needed in the um...field! Aizen Sosuke and a couple of his henchmen have been uh located. Some agents are there but they uh...um...they are...no...er-"

"Use the words you have and speak clearly. If we are needed you need to say so."

"They need back-up."

"Very well, let's go."

The two rushed to Byakuya's car before they were stopped by Agent Histugaya.

"Is this urgent"

"Yes, Case files all of them that dealt with Sosuke have gone missing. Whoever took them sped off in some car."

"Oh, yeah. The cooperate was followed to a warehouse where he met up with Sosuke and the other henchmen. From what it was described as, a shoot out blazed up."

"We need to get there now, we can discuss the matter later."

Byakuya interrupted jogging down the stairs with his partner following behind him. The two hopped in byakuay's car, the male driving of course, but he actually didn't know where.

"Where is the warehouse Gutolllo?"

"Uh..." The male muttered as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Guaver Road."

The ebony haired male was speeding down the streets and yet avoiding any collisions. If sosuke was located he wasn't letting this opportunity pass.

* * *

The car pulled into a vacant lot violently burning rubber, and the two looked at the other cars that were already there. The building was large and looked abandoned. Gunshots echoed the empty area startling agent Gutollo.

"Are you prepared to handle this situation?"

"Y-yes, Captain."

"Follow my directions exactly. If you slip up, you may die."

"C'mon, It's not my first time doing this."

"Yes, but I do not want any unneeded incidents."

With that said the two ran towards the nearest entrance, keeping an eye out for anybody outside. Once the two were by the rusty doors they heard footsteps and more shots sounding. They drew their guns and nodded at each other signaling byakuya was going to open the door.

When the male opened the door the gunshots grew louder; Tony aimed his gun scanning the area and whispered "Clear."

The two walked through the area weapons drawn and head towards where the most noise was heard.

"Whatever you do, stick with me. Don't wonder off, understood?"

"Yes...Captain."

The two walked up a set of stairs slowly easing their way into the shoot out. Tony noticed a pile of moldy boxes, probably decomposing, stacked up in a corner. He parted from his partner despite the order and went towards the stack of boxes. His breathing became heavy as the air grew thick. Tony made his way around to the backside of the boxes with his gun aimed at the loose form of air.

"Tony?"

A voice called in a low voice

"Fuck, Shuuhei. You scared the crap outta me."

"The hell are you doing without Agent Kuchiki?"

"I...erm...I-"

"Agent Gutollo, I thought I told you to stay by my side and not hence not wonder off?"

Byakuya interrupted with a glare locked on Tony.

A bullet grazed one of the boxes, knocking the rest to the floor and startling the three agents. Instantly they all ran for cover. Tony ended up against a wall adjacent to Byakuya while Shuuhei was crouched behind a molded table. Once the shots came to an end Byakuya stepped from his cover slightly and aimed at a Brunette...the same one he saw the other day. Caught in his thoughts the Brunette shot causing the male to slide behind the wall.

"Agent Hisagi, is that male's name Starrk?"

"Yes, why sir?"

"Does he accompany Sosuke?"

"No...he assists Sosuke...why?"

"Guys their getting away!" Tony called as he took off towards the fleeing henchmen. Shuuhei took off as well only running out towards a window and hopping out of it. What he was up to didn't matter at the moment.

"Gutollo, get behind cover you idiot. You'll be-"

There was a shot and the pain surged through Byakuaya's arm, he hadn't realized that he had protruded from his cover; once he felt the pain he lunged back behind the stone wall panting. How could he be so careless, because of that he'd been shot in the arm; it could've ended worse. Aside from that he heard something hit the floor. He waited until he heard the footsteps were long gone and slowly pulled him-self from the ground where he had sat to keep himself sitting up. The ebony haired male emerged from the stone wall to see a pool of blood that stained the gray floor. His partner lay on the ground motionless but breathing lightly and making a gurgling noise.

"Gutollo, where...were you shot?"

He asked as he inched his way over to his partner sitting next to him. His arm was bleeding profusely and it defiantly hurt.

"I-I...don't know..."

Byakuya sighed and placed his hand that could move without sending pain up his arm on his partners head.

"I thought you were sure you'd be able to handle this, and make sufficient decisions. You said you've done this before...shouldn't you have the knowledge to know not to run after someone with a gun in plain sight or head on?"

"S-sorry Captain, I...uh screwed up huh? Best partner...ever. Tell...my-my wife I l-l..."

The male went limp and still, breathless and cold. His skin turned pale as all his blood drained away. Byakuya sighed and winced in pain as his wounded arm began throbbing, he slid his partners eyelids over his open blue eyes.

"I will goodbye...Tony."

* * *

"I'm sorry about Tony...I know you've been his partner for a while."

"He slipped up in the field and had to pay the price. He was a good partner. he was young, and his wife is 5 months pregnant."

Shuuhei and Ichigo stared in shock and a tint of sadness.

"He was going to be a father?" Ichigo murmured.

"Yes, it was a girl."

"Agent Kuchiki, I'm sorry about Tony...but do you mind coming with me. I need to tend to your bullet wound."

Orihime said softly as she guided the male to an ambulance car and let him sit in the carrying space.

"Who will your next partner be?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked at any agents that have graduated their training."

"Do you want to go through the process of training and observing him on the field for a couple of weeks?"

"I don't intend to think about that now Miss. Inoue"

* * *

Review pweeze.


	2. New agent

OKAY MEMO: I'm half sleep and got high off the air so I'm all bubbly. Don't know how that happens...might be bi-polar...anyway ENJOY LOVLIES

* * *

Chapter 2

New partner

* * *

"Agent kuchiki, the last agent is ready to see you."

A female secretary called into Byakuya's office. The male was supposed to be at home for several days or weeks but he refused to stay at home and do nothing, while his case could go cold.

"Send him in..."

He'd been spending his day checking out the graduates of the Academy. He has been ordered to take things easy so his arm can heal even though he should be at home. The male didn't want to be there anyway, he was the only one who lived there aside from the maids and butlers. His wife died several years ago and he didn't have any children.

"State your name and why you would like to become my partner."

Byakuya asked without looking at the agent but at his info.

"Abarai,Renji. Uh...I'd like to be your partner because...I, er...I um...I-"

"Use words ."

The stoic male stated in a soft manner reviewing the graduates files.

"Well, uh we studied you in the academy and I was amazed by the cases that you worked on. Your work stood out the most to me and it would be really really great to accompany you on the field."

The ebony haired male continued looking at his files, that red hair was odd though. Maybe it was just that way for his photo, and the tattos interested him. Although he already could see the characteristics his old partner had, but different as well. He finally looked at the male sitting in a chair that was stationed in front of his desk.

"Is that so?"

Renji nodded his head and looked around the office. He wasn't the best person at doing interviews, especially with his role model.

"Mr. Abarai, what did you do before you joined the Academy?"

"I worked at Tops and hung around with friends, I guess."

"No parties, drinking etc."

The male looked at the ground and thought about how he wanted to answer that.

"Oh yeah-"

He silenced himself when his eyes made contact with stone grey orbs. The agents stoic mask hadn't changed but he could tell he had acted inappropriately. He started his sentence far too loud and enthusiastic.

"I...mean, yes...I attend parties sometime and drink on occasions. That's about it."

Renji knew he was lying through his teeth but you probably wouldn't want to tell someone above him during an important interview he partied 24/7 and drank the same amount time.

"How well is your aim, and investigating skills?"

"Um I have great aim, but my investigation skills need some practice."

"Do you know what to do and what not to do when in a shootout?"

"Yes, first thing we were taught."

"I'll have you know my last partner was shot and killed due to his ignorance."

Renji didn't understand how he wasn't a little sypmethetic or sadden to the fact his partner died doing his job. The tone of the agents voice didn't have a hint of any emotion.

"You-"

"He was a good agent and he did his job well, I do miss him. But he didn't make wise decisions and or use his strategies he learned when he attended his Academy."

"Oh...I'm sorry for your loss."

He nodded and put Renji's information back into the folder and looked back into Renji's chocolate eyes.

"That is all...do you have any questions for me?"

"Uh, do you enjoy being an...agent?'

'"Yes."

"I...that's all, Sir."

"Very well then, you will be notified if I select you as my partner."

"O-okay..."

The female secretary escorted the male out of the office and to her desk. She handed him a sheet of paper that was attached to a clipboard and a pencil. He already knew he had to fill out some contact information just in case he was selected to become Agent Kuchiki's partner. The redhead really wanted to be his partner more than anything, and he didn't have a concrete reason. It must've been the interest in the cases he's solved and his background.

Renji sat at a small desk writing in black ink onto the paper.

"So...Renji-do you mind if I call you that?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Okay, renji do you think he'll select you?"

"I don't know."

Renji took note of how sexy the secretary was; large breast, luscious lips, and she had shinning black hair that went down to her back and she wore the tightest fitting clothing that exposed key parts of her curvy body. He hoped most women here looked like this one.

"Here you go...I didn't catch your name."

"Carley."

The woman giggled taking the clipboard from him. She handed him a card with a smile on her face and she leaned over her desk whispering to the male.

"This is my card...if you have any questions you can give me a call. My cell is on the back, we should...hang out sometime."

Renji smirked and let out a chuckle of satisfaction as he licked his lips.

"How about tonight, my place?"

"Sure...call and give me the details. I have to get back to work or else my boss will have my head."

Carley giggled sitting back in her chair watching the red-head walk away, hands in his pockets and a smooth stride. The only thing that was on his mind was whether or not he would have his dream fulfilled. That and the possibilities of getting laid

* * *

"So how'd the interview go?"

Shuuhei asked as he sipped some of his beverage and put his feet on Byakuya's table set in front of a flat screen TV.

"Fine...I suppose." The ebony haired male answered looking at the other who sat in his mini lounge."Please take your feet off of my table."

"Sorry, do you have any idea of which one you'd like?"

The ebony haired male took a sip of his tea as he made his way over to his siting area; it had two leather couches, two lounge chairs, flat screen TV, glass coffee table with gold and black lining.

"No...I'm still reviewing their answers, grades from the academy etc."

"Damn, you do pretty solid background checks huh?"

The male nodded and placed his cup on the table and placed a hand on his healing injury. He wouldn't be able to do any on field investigating or field work for weeks. He needed a partner to do all that for him and get all evidence and investigate .

"Being shot does a number on you...at least ya didn't d- uh."

"It's fine, I've accepted what took place already."

"Mr. Kuchiki, Ichigo would like to see you in meeting room D. He said it was urgent."

Byakuya looked at his secretary.

"Thank you."

After she was long out of the room Shuuhei smirked.

"She's something huh? Where'd you find her?"

"Yes, she used to go to college with me."

Byakuya answered as he walked towards the door.

"And you knew her how?"

Shuuhei asked raising an eyebrow finding some interest in the topic.

"Ask her your-self, I have somewhere to be."

* * *

"Kurosaki, you needed to see me?"

"Yeah, about the case files being stolen...the cooperate did so as you know right?"

The ebony male nodded and rubbed his injured arm.

"I saw him...the night before the case files were reported missing."

"Wait...in this building?"

"Yes, he said he was a graduate from the academy and just joined the agency."

"Well, that make since...you know since normally new agents aren't familiar faces. Anyway that's not what I wanted to tell you. Uh, you can not work on the case until you are healed..."

"What?"

Ichigo could feel the ice sending cold chills up his spine but the other stoic mask remained on.

"You've been taken off the case until your arm heals Byakuya...shuuhei will be in charge of it 'till your better."

"Who decided this?'

"Everyone as a group. We..uh took a vote. You've got to understand we all care about you Byakuya. You're more than welcome to view any evidence we collect for you and just do minor thins around here. You can train some new agents.

The other covered his face with his hands and left the room. Working was the only thing he had to keep him from knowing how boring his life was. He enjoyed his job very much.

* * *

"Byakuya, have you decided on your new partner?"

"What do you think of ?"

"Uh...he's, okay."

"Give him the position."

"Renji? Why, like what do you see in him if you don't mind me asking."

The male took sip of his tea and looked at the female sitting on **HIS** desk.

"Nothing in particular, he just seems...different I suppose"

Carley looked out the large window to her left and began to kick her feet against the desk she sat on.

"Loic, I'll continue to let sit on my desk if you stop hitting your heels against it."

She snapped her attention back to the other that was staring at his computer screen, and turned a soft shade of red.

"Sorry Bykuya. You know every time I see you, you're always working. Do you ever feel the need to relax?"

The ebony haired male didn't respond until he'd finished typing something.

"Aren't you suppose to be notifying Mr. Abarai?"

"Oh, yeah...I'll come talk with you tomorrow more than likley. You should visit me sometime though Yuki."

* * *

The redhead sat on his couch sipping some sake, it wasn't all that fun since he wasn't with his friends. They just had to get fancy on him and take their asses on a trip to Russia or France.. It was somewhere around there. He should just get off his lazy ass and head to a club, there's always people you can hang with and forget about the next day. His phone began ringing, but to be honest he didn't know where the hell it was. He looked on the dresser, in the kitchen, on the floor but he didn't find it. Then he ripped his seat cushions from his sofa, and there it was. His android was having Goddamn fit as the screaming was un-muffled.

"Hello?"

" Hey! It's Carley, I've got news for you."

"Really what is it?"

"You're Byakuya's new partner."

Renji was beyond happy, he'd actually got selected to be Agents Kuchiki's new partner. He didn't know what made him pick him, from the other agents but who gave a fuck, he got to be his partner! Oh yeah he has to call up all them fucking bastards who said he wouldn't get a chance to work with Kuchiki.

"Hell yes, sweet!"

"Well you sound happy."

Carley laughed over the phone.

"I am, you should stop by and celebrate with me."

"What time and where?"

"Anytime that's good for you, Harvard Ave."

She giggled over the phone and started talking to someone else, he thinks.

"Mr. Abarai I have to go..." She began to whisper "I'll see you around nine."

They both ended the call. Renji looked around his condo. It looked like a fucking tornado hit and tossed his furniture around and emptied his drawers. Great now he had to clean his house by nine...you have no idea how long it takes him to clean his home.

* * *

"Byakuya do you mind writing out a memo out about our new security?"

"Yes, but I don't know anything about the new security. Is there a draft?"

Shuuhei took a seat on the chair and pulled out his cell,

"Carley has the draft, I guess she'll drop it off when she has the chance."

"How exactly does this new security function?"

"Every Agent, new ones included, are supplied with a new id card. Has to be flashed when ever entering any area to be let in. Then whenever anyone wants to view or use case files they have to be checked out like at a library. Except they can't leave the building, no one no matter how much authority they have can take them. All evidence falls under the same rule. Just read the draft when Carley brings it, it's just so much more things to go over."

The ebony haired male nodded and went back to reading e-mails and updated information on Souske that had been posted on the internet. The two sat in the dim room in mere silence for several minutes there wasn't anything else to talk about. Byakuya was absorbed in work and what else was there to bring up.

"So who'd you choose as a new partner?"

Shuuhei asked after several minutes.

"Abarai, Renji."

"R-really? I mean uh what made you pick him?"

"I'm trying to work, your presence is stopping that."

The other chuckled and rose from the couch stretching his arms and legs.

"When does he start?"

"Monday."

"Can't wait to see where this goes."

* * *

I'm sooo sweepy!1!1! Gosh my fanfics gonna go down hill if I keep this up.. REVIEW AND PARTY HARD11!


End file.
